


Knowing Your Spark Is With Me

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dinobot the first is still a big part of this despite not actually showing up, It’s Time for Angst (tm), M/M, Rating jumped up due to chapter 2, for reasons explained in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Dinobot (or as he should be called, Dinobot II), to the surprise of no one, is a professional angst machine.Waspinator, however, aims to pull him from these depths, even if just for a little bit.





	1. Tender, For You

**Author's Note:**

> This the ficlet based on the idea that Dinobot II survives the Beast Wars and he ends up back on Cybertron, hiding out with former friend then foe then friend again Waspinator, as they avoid getting slagged by Maximal and Predacon a like. I may expand on this later but for now, I really just wanted a comfort fic about Waspinator and Dinobot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot II learns more about himself, thanks to Waspinator.

Sometimes, Dinobot II feels like these memories aren’t his.

He knows why he’s II - there was a Dinobot before him. That Dinobot lived a colorful life, a Maximal turned Predacon turned back to Maximal (and even then he still was borderline Predacon at times) that died saving the future Autobot’s ancestors. He knows that his spark isn’t his either - some of it belonged to Rampage, and like hell Dinobot II knew where he went - but most of it belonged to someone else. He hears stories of the sparks of bots who wish to make sure their friends are safe stay around, unless forced into something to have them live again. Dinobot II thinks maybe that’s what happened, the lost spark of the original forced its way in and made him whole, yet he still doesn’t feel right.

Maybe it’s the piece of Rampage’s spark that thrums with violence, wanting to be ripped free and returned to its proper bot - but Dinobot II isn’t about to let go of something he needs to function. Sorry Rampage - maybe over his dead transmetal body you can have that back. If his replacement spark was strong enough to manage on its own, maybe, but that’s not in the cards either. The “replacement” has been used, and barely keeps enough energy to compete with the slice from Rampage he does have. 

Idly, his talons fumble with the awkward eye piece as Dinobot II stares off into space, watching the wall as he’s propped against a wall. This thinking thing is getting to him, bad, but... the fact he’s alive, still fighting, and even back on Cybertron is a miracle that he can’t even fathom. If Waspinator hadn’t found him, helped him recover and even then took the risk of a perilous space journey to get them back to Cybertron...

Well, Rampage would have his whole spark by now.

Speaking of Waspinator, the wasp has returned from running (well, flying) back and forth to stock up on supplies to keep them for a while longer. For some reason, the universe likes keeping Waspinator alive, even if just to slag him over and over. Dinobot II doesn’t get it, but he owes Waspinator a lot for this stuff. Dinobot II gives a halfhearted wave to Waspinator, who shifts free of his beast form and back into the usual bot that Dinobot II prefers.

“Twobot, Waszzpinator returnsz with szuppliesz!” Waspinator announces, buzzing over to Dinobot II’s currently resting place and plunking down beside him.

“Thanks.” The dinosaur growls, and Waspinator seems pleased. Their time together just means Waspinator can tell when Dinobot II’s really upset with him or not.

There’s a record period of silence between them, staring at the walk, until Waspinator stands up and offers his hand to Dinobot II. The gesture takes Dinobot II off guard, just a bit, but after a moment’s hesitation he takes Waspinator’s hand. Eagerly, Waspinator pulls Dinobot II off the floor and leads him outside, through the door.

—————

The place that currently resides as the Waspinator and Dinobot II residence is a bunker away from the city limits. It’s actually the long run down remains of an energon farm (if Dinobot II would have to guess on what it is) that’s just far enough from the city to be ignored, but close enough that sneaking into the city isn’t too much of a hassle. 

However, the building’s still in good condition, for the most part. There’s a few smashed windows and most of the valuable possession had been stolen long ago, but for two beastformers who were considered rejects and disowned from both Maximals and Predacons alike...? 

It was a home. 

Waspinator wastes no time scooping Dinobot II up, arms around the transmetal’s waist as Waspinator manages that effort to fly both bots onto the ceiling of the old house. Dinobot II is set down onto the flat roof first, opting to sit where he had been placed. Waspinator plops down beside him - closer this time - and leans towards Dinobot II to point to the horizon.

As expected for Cybertron, the lights of the city are a marvel at night. From neon advertisements to air traffic control lights, the way the Cybertronian city lights up at night is a sight to behold. A small, but mirthful smile creeps onto the typically surly Dinobot II’s face, and Waspinator settles for leaning on the other bot.

“...”  
“... It’sz sztill asz pretty asz ever.”  
“It’s odd. I remember doing this before, but this is my first visit to Cybertron.”  
“Waszzpinator thinksz Twobot remember Dinobot’sz life.”  
“...”  
“... Waszzpinator crossed a line, did-“  
“No, you didn’t.”

Waspinator hasn’t moved from leaning on Dinobot II, but either the transmetal hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care. There’s nothing but silence after that, as the two bots watch the skyline.

Dinobot II feels... different, with this kind of affection. Usually he shrugs off Waspinator’s clinginess and scowls at and attempts at touch, yet for whatever reason his spark’s jolting waves of energy into his body. Almost like... his spark is new. Maybe it’s just a malfunction, or perhaps something serious, but for now...?

Dinobot II kind of likes it.

Waspinator stays practically glued to Dinobot II’s side, watching the lights, and Dinobot II feels like he’s done this before. A memory of a pair of bots he doesn’t know flashes through his mind, briefly, and Dinobot II finds himself... copying that memory - the arm closest to Waspinator is slung around his shoulders, something that feels far too natural, as this memory continues.

—————

_It’s a different part of the city, but it’s high up, near a landing pad on some kind of apartment. Through the eyes of a Cybertronian on that building, he remembers seeing a smaller bot - a helicopter, Dinobot II guess - perched dangerously close to the edge of the building. The bot sits down next to this helicopter, wordlessly, and they watch the sky for a time._

_The small bot turns to look at him, with a smile on his face as he scoots closer to the larger bot to lean on him. The larger one slings his arm around the smaller bot’s shoulders, and they sit in silence once again - until the small one speaks._

_“Are you leaving tonight?”_  
“Perhaps.”  
“Drifthrust going to be leaving too.”  
“... I thought you didn’t want to leave?”  
“No no! Drifthrust always wanted to leave and go to new places! Away from here! Drifthrust will miss you, is all.”  
“... I’m glad someone will miss me.”  
“Drifthrust will always miss you, Shadowstalker.”  
“... How are you leaving?”  
“Drifthrust is going with other Predacons, to take supplies to a new colony.”  
“...”  
“... Something’s bugging you.”  
“Always perceptive, Drifthrust.”  
“Are you going to take the supplies with us?”  
“... I’m afraid not. But I can spend the night with you, before you go.”  
“Good.” 

_The smaller bot turns back towards the skyline, and Dinobot II’s bot watches the small one for a moment. They don’t move, but they steal glances at each other as they watch the time slowly tick by._

—————

The memory fades, and Dinobot II finds himself staring down at Waspinator, briefly wondering if he should ask. He looks back up at the sky, and wonders if Shadowstalker ever got to tell Drifthrust what he wanted to say.

“Twobot is distracted again.” Waspinator comments, head now resting on Dinobot II’s shoulder. “What is Twobot thinking about?”

Dinobot II hesitates.

“Depends if you know who Shadowstalker is.”  
“Waszzpinator’s friend on Cybertron before Waszzpinator left wasz Szhadowsztalker! How do you know about Szhadowsztalker?”  
“... I had a memory about him talking to someone named Drifthrust, somewhere.”  
“...”

Waspinator goes silent, but Dinobot II doesn’t miss that he’s being stared at. Waspinator’s expression is unlike him, too - mopey, defeated - it’s not the wasp he knows. 

“... Waszzpinator will tell you everything Waszzpinator knowsz.”

Dinobot II goes quiet, watching Waspinator intently as the wasp avoids his gaze. The wasp sighs, wincing, and attempts to explain everything he knows about Dinobot II.

He starts with his friend Shadowstalker, and how he and Shadowstalker left Cybertron with a bot named Gnashteeth, who would become Megatron. He spoke of how the Beast Wars began, of the first Dinobot, and his action up until he died, and how Dinobot II was made. He spills what he knows about Rampage, since that part is important too. Waspinator even comments that after the switch in sides, Waspinator never really stopped caring for his friend, and that even if Dinobot II isn’t really the same person, it’s nice to see him again.

Waspinator finishes his recap, wings twitching anxiously as he stares up at Dinobot II for approval. 

Dinobot II feels he should be mad. Med at Megatron, mad at the Maximals, mad at the Predacons, yet... he’s not. If anything, he’s glad that he’s with Waspinator for the long haul. Anyone else could have spelt disaster.

Revenge and violence will come in time, Dinobot II decides (in the most honorable fashion, and it’s not like he can exactly fight both legions of bots right now). For now, he’s actually... rather at peace.

“... That’s why you’re so familiar to me.”  
“Y-you’re not mad at Waszzpinator?”  
“... No. I have no reason to be, right now.”

Waspinator exhales heavily, his entire frame deflating from all the tension. The wasp curls right back up with Dinobot II, closing his eyes.

“... Thank you.”  
“Why are you thanking me?”  
“Waszzpinator isz juszt happy Waszzpinator’sz friend wantsz to sztay friendsz.”  
“... Yeah. Friends.”

The bots go silent, just for a moment, as Waspinator dozes off.

This? This he can make work. It’s not perfect, but his spark feels much more complete, and they have a mission. For now, however, they rest.


	2. The Reason This Fic’s Rating Jumped to Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wanted gratuitous beastformer sexual interfacing, but hey, I’m the only person posting in this tag, I gotta write this shit myself.
> 
> It’s porn with feelings, damnit, let me have porn with feelings.
> 
> You can rip Top Waspinator from my cold dead hands.

The more Dinobot II feels himself liking Waspinator, the more okay he feels with everything else. It’s definitely not a fix all, nor is it him expecting Waspinator to fix him, but it’s hard to ignore the fact his mood shifts heavily the more he allows himself to experience these feelings.

He’s not completely a softy, and would kill any other bot who dared to raid their base. He’s still the vicious killer Megatron designed him to be. Hell, he’s still programmed like the original, down to the honor code that Megatron tried to destroy (though that one way probably due to his piece of Rampage’s spark being united with the ghost of the original Dinobot’s spark). He was built for bloodshed and that was simply the fact of the matter.

He’s allowed to be gentle, though. The original Dinobot had been gentle with Waspinator before - both before and after the crash, depending on who you asked - and Dinobot II is no different. While not completely sold on being really Dinobot with a new frame, the similar attractions, tastes and even tones of voice were good case makers. Still, the doubt is there.

Thankfully, Waspinator’s keen about this - and has elected to call Dinobot II “Twobot” until asked to stop. Waspinator was always good about that, Dinobot II thinks he remembers. Waspinator cares about him, after all.

The only down side is Waspinator is horrifically clingy at any given point in time - like now.

Originally, the energon farm house had two habitat suites, with one for each bot. Sometimes within the first month or so (time is a bit funky with Dinobot II), Waspinator’s migrated from his suite to Dinobot II’s, snuggling himself up against Dinobot II’s side but otherwise never disturbing him. As expected, at first, Dinobot II kicked him out several times and warned him to knock it off. It would work for a few times, and then Waspinator would be right back where he was - curled up next to Dinobot II’s berth, asleep on the floor.

Dinobot II even stayed up to discover why this kept happening, and the end result was a combination of sleep walking and comfort. Waspinator was comfortable next to Dinobot II, so if his dreams caused any discomfort, he’s get up and move to where he felt safe. Dinobot II didn’t get onto Waspinator for it anymore after that - not out of sympathy, but because if this was the only was Waspinator would be able to function the next day, so be it.

It does make the whole “realizing he has affections for the bot whose been helping him stay alive” thing a little more awkward, though. For example, he’s supposed to be in sleep mode right now, but he can’t quite shut down his processors.

Instead, his current thought path reflects on how Waspinator refers to all versions of him to date - as friends. Shadowstalker was his friend on Cybertron before the Beast Wars, Dinobot was his friend from Cybertron who he ended up fighting against during the Beast Wars, and now Dinot II, the half baked clone of his friend from Cybertron, housing the weakened spark of said friend. Dinobot II wouldn’t fault Waspinator for not being aware or not wanting to indulge in more intimate processes, yet...

The way his spark pulses energy faster through his body suggests otherwise. Was he (in a technical sense) already in a relationship like that with Waspinator? Waspinator would have said something, right? Unless Waspinator didn’t know either, but does he know now? Too many thoughts rush through Dinobot II’s processors, and he defeatedly sighs.

This is enough to rouse Waspinator, who blinks wearily before stretching out his frame. Things register, and Waspinator quickly hops up to stand next to Dinobot II’s berth. There’s a moment of silence as Dinobot II regrets making Waspinator move and Waspinator silently beats himself up for doing this /again/, but neither speak until Dinobot II sits up.

“Waszzpinator szorry, didn’t-“  
“It’s fine.”  
“Zzz?”  
“You don’t have to apologize. It’s fine.”

There’s a second beat of silence as Dinobot II attempts to choose his next words carefully.

“You know he was fond of you, right? Shadowstalker?”

Waspinator’s wings, typically up and fluttering to keep him airborne, fold down and stay down. He even strides away from the bed, as if to leave, but Dinobot II speaks up, stopping him.

“... Even as Dinobot.”  
“Waszzpinator knowsz you are juszt trying to make Waszzpinator feel better.”

Dinobot II winces. Wrong approach; try again.

“If what we think is true - if I’m just Dinobot for the third time - then you know what it means, right?”  
“Twobot isz different from Dinobot, juszt like how Szhadowsztalker isz different from Dinobot. How Waszzpinator isz different from Drifthruszt. Waszzpinator never thought you two the szame.”

For some undisclosed reason, Dinobot II feels hurt by that statement - something he shouldn’t. He should feel grateful for being seen as separate, yet... maybe he isn’t separate after all. He’s still Dinobot, who is still Shadowstalker - it’s still the same person regardless of how much Megatron attempts to rip away. Not to say that transforming into a better version of yourself is /bad/, but Dinobot II would rather not have an identity crisis (for the third time).

He’s the same person, through it all, and that’s alright with him. Even if he’s still sharing with Rampage a bit, but that’s not important now. Identity realizations can happen later - right now he needs to convince the bot in front of him that there’s real emotion there and not just pity. Damn, where did Dinobot II get the time to be a well rounded individual?

“... and if I would prefer it?”

Dinobot II (or, as he probably ought to refer to himself now, Dinobot) finds himself scowling - not in disappointment, but in concern. Only Dinobot and his botched clone could ever “scowl in concern”.

Waspinator freezes at this, as if his processor wasn’t sure what to do with being challenged. Waspinator’s optics power down, as if he’s thinking, and Dinobot II waits for a reply. Waspinator’s an older model than he is at this point - he needs time to process. It’s fine, Waspinator always needs time to process. It’s one of the things that made him different, in a good way; Waspinator takes his time. Not may bots take the time to think.

“... Waszzpinator iszn’t szure Waszzpinator undersztandsz what Twobot isz getting at.”  
“... I’ve been... dwelling on the idea that perhaps, perhaps I house the ghostly remains of Dinobot’s original spark, along with the half that Rampage so generously gave me. If that’s the case, then I’m not all that different from the Dinobot you knew.”

Waspinator seems unconvinced. Dinobot II frowns, attempting to salvage this.

“At my core processor, I am just Dinobot with a few pieces gone. I’ve just gotten those pieces back.”

Waspinator perks at this explanation, and Dinobot II knows he has something here. The transmetal clears his throat, then begins again.

“When Megatron made me, he basically took the original Dinobot’s material to do so. At my core, I’m just Dinobot missing the parts Megatron ripped free. I’ve found those parts again. I’m... Dinobot, more or less.”

Waspinator remains quiet for a moment, but his wings have returned to their typical position. Progress! Waspinator doesn’t move, though, but casts his eyes to the ground.

“Twobot... doesn’t remember everything.”   
“... Not really, no.”  
“Waszzpinator wantsz to help remind Twobot, then.”

Feeling like he’s actually gotten somewhere, Dinobot II takes the initiative, stepping forwards and taking Waspinator’s hands in his own. Not quite the same as the talons Dinobot used to have, but they’re not completely wrong, either. Waspinator’s wings lower again, but he lets Dinobot II hold his hands. Waspinator pauses, looking up at Dinobot II to find he’s got the smallest smile on his face.

Memories of times gone by with a different frame than the one holding his hands fill Waspinator’s mind, and he decides that maybe, perhaps, what was there can be rekindled. If this bot is really the one he knew before, that is - and even then, Waspinator really never wanted to be referred to as Drifthrust ever again. Drifthrust was the Cybertronian who had nothing. Waspinator went down in history. Waspinator was a survivor of the Beast Wars.

Waspinator had purpose. Drifthrust was nothing.

That purpose is probably what prompted Waspinator to pull Dinobot II down for a kiss, humming in contentment that Dinobot II’s lips weren’t too much different from the original’s. Dinobot II is caught off guard by this, seeing how he’s stiff and unmoving - the bot’s optics are as wide as they will go and he’s clearly trying to kick his processor into motion to catch up.

A beat passes, Waspinator allows the kiss to break, and the wasp’s actually panting a little. Dinobot II (from henceforth, has decided to refer to himself as just “Dinobot”) finds himself out of breath, and comes to the realization that he misses that contact. He misses that feeling, even if it’s the first time he’s felt it with this frame, and even now he wants to pull Waspinator into the tightest embrace let that affection happen.

As far as Waspinator’s concerned?

This Dinobot might as well be the original - it’s just he had a more complex process to get here. The kisses are identical, down to the pause before returning the affection to make sure that Waspinator’s not hurt. This seals the deal completely; Waspinator’s spark has found its mate again, even if the universe in its ever present hate for him tried to rip away everything he cares for.

That kind of relief is what powers the next kiss, where Dinobot is able to return the affection. To Dinobot’s surprise, Waspinator takes charge here, easing Dinobot to back up towards the berth. Sure, Waspinator’s interestingly shaped mandibles make kissing a tad awkward at first, but as the sweet affection fades to hot, open mouthed kisses with wandering hands as Dinobot is forced down to sitting, Dinobot finds himself not minding too much. Waspinator slides into Dinobot’s lap, thumbs pressing against what little hips Dinobot has in this frame.

This earns Waspinator a pleased groan between kisses, and to say Waspinator enjoys watching Dinobot react is an understatement. Dinobot’s talons leave from the bench and grip Waspinator’s hips, daring to push up and rut back. Something about this is familiar, yet not completely - and Waspinator’s wings flutter from the attention when Dinobot attempts to take control back.

He does this by pushing Waspinator into another kiss, relishing that it feels comfortable and familiar to do so, talons wrapped around Waspinator’s thighs. It gets a squeak from Waspinator, and Dinobot actually smirks.

They’re both out of breath when the kisses trail off, Waspinator’s hands on Dinobot’s chest.

“Misszzed you, Dino.”  
“I... missed you as well. Tell me if you want to stop.”  
“You tell Waszzpinator when to sztop. Waszzpinator remember more than you.”

That comment does cause heat to rise to Dinobot’s face. How often did this happen that neither of them got caught? Were they ever caught? He figures that he’d remember that -

“Waszzpinator can szee you’re thinking too much.” The wasp interrupts, pressing his face into the crook of Dinobot’s neck. His shoulder pads are ridiculous, but he finds a way. “Memoriesz are for later. Waszzpinator needsz you _now_.”

Dinobot couldn’t ignore that plea if he tried - especially wince Waspinator compliments that by catching a rather sensitive spot on his neck with a bite, and Dinobot doesn’t verbally reply because he’s trying to mute the less than idea groan he just made. Waspinator just hums, giving the bitten area a lick before repeating the bite, but harder.

This was unfair - Waspinator knew every single spot that Dinobot was sensitive in. Dinobot had to relearn what made Waspinator tick, which was difficult when his mouth was playing with such a sensitive spot.

So Dinobot takes a stab in the dark, and runs his largest talon down Waspinator’s wing.

The wasp freezes, raising his head, and Dinobot briefly wonders if he did wrong. Waspinator stops to grab Dinobot’s hand and set it on his side, just under his chest plate. In response, Dinobot digs his claws into Waspinator’s side, just a little. His response is a hum of approval.

“Er... sorry.”  
“Wingsz off limitsz, Dino. Forgot to mention.”  
“Teach me where to touch you.”

Waspinator doesn’t need to be told twice. He rests his hand over Dinobot’s that’s still clutching his thigh, and shifts it slightly - the back is the better part. Dinobot’s other hand is left where it is, and Waspinator then gently pushes Dinobot’s head in the crook of his neck. 

Dinobot picks up quickly, sinking his teeth into the small gap where the plating makes room for the neck. His tongue lashes out, catching a few wires, as the hands squeeze where they’re put. Dinobot glances over to Waspinator and watches him melt from the attention, whimpering a bit as it all feels far too good all at once.

“G-good, you’ll learn the reszt later.”

Dinobot can’t argue, he’s still got his teeth dug into Waspinator’s neck, but he feels more accomplished at this than before. There’s a part of him that knows this, that this is familiar and he can let himself work on an autopilot of sorts, yet there’s the undeniable fact that this is his first time interfacing like this and it’s unfamiliar to his senses. The weird, lukewarm combination of knowing enough to know he’s doing it wrong but not enough to correct himself is frustrating, but Waspinator is patient.

Waspinator’s very patient, because he should have gotten onto Dinobot for touching his wings. Instead, however, he grinds his hips down, almost smirking at groan he gets from the motion. His frustrations can be taken out in the form of taking Dinobot’s valve in a hot minute (not that Waspinator would ever be that passive aggressive, but it depends on Dinobot at that point).

Speaking of depending on Dinobot, Waspinator never bothered to check that Dinobot even HAS a valve or a spike. That seems like it would be good to ask before hand, but it’s a mystery to be solved soon enough. Especially with how close those talons of Dinobot’s keep getting to his own modesty panels.

Waspinator decides to let that come as it may, and pushes Dinobot away from his neck - to press another open mouthed kiss to his lips. It’s something he’d never think he’d feel again, and it’s almost addictive. Not that Dinobot tastes good or anything, but because it’s he just cares so much. Every touch, kiss, look - all of this was something Waspinator felt he had to give up after loosing the first Dinobot, yet it was like he never left. The embrace was comfortable, and truth be told, Waspinator’s a path of least resistance type - so having this affection back is generally not going to be frowned upon.

Like right now, as panels are shifted away, and Waspinator might not have to curse Megatron too much after all.

Dinobot sort of stops after his panel retreats, pausing to spare a glance down. It never occurred to him to check if he still had the same equipment as his previous frame, but the way his thighs are twitching from how much teasing and petting had been done doesn’t go unnoticed.

This berth is going to absolutely /reek/ later, but Waspinator couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. 

“Waszzpinator leadsz, you follow. Undersztood? Get on your back.”

Dinobot can’t exactly argue with that. (Not to be absolutely horny, but Dinobot would dare to call the tone Waspinator used “hot as fuck”, which is not something Dinobot uses lightly - he might have a weakness for when Waspinator uses a deeper voice, or for then the pushover bites back. Rediscovering things about yourself and the things you’re into, hurrah?)

Waspinator moves accordingly as Dinobot swings his legs up and spreads them, as asked. Waspinator kneels first, then takes a nice look at what the combination of Megatron’s inability to design and the blank pod has created. 

Waspinator can count himself a fan, at least. 

Dinobot’s face contorts into one of embarrassment as he clears his throat to pull Waspinator from his staring. They’re not here for examinations, after all. Waspinator makes a buzz noise when distracted, giving Dinobot a smile. He knows what he’s doing this time, and to say Waspinator isn’t loving the fact he’s reteaching Dinobot their favorite ways to fuck is a damn lie. 

Waspinator starts to hum, keeping an eye on Dinobot’s expression as he presses around the outside of Dinobot’s valve. This gets a squirm out of Dinobot, and Waspinator’s wings twitch as he watches. Adorable. Without a warning, Waspinator slides his first digit in and Dinobot grits his teeth.

The process is slow going, thanks to the frame being new - Waspinator takes it painfully slow (half to tease Dinobot, half because he’s too tight and needs a bit more extra stretching). It’s a pattern - Dinobot would get used to the new change, start to unwind, then Waspinator would change things - add a finger, speed up or slow down the pace - and he’s winding back up, then he gasps, winces, and slowly gets accustomed to the new pace. It’s enough to get a noise that sounds like a purr from Waspinator, who is clearly going to save this for overloading purposes at a later date. 

“W-wasp,” Dinobot’s voice finally breaks through the groans and whines, “please stop teasing me and just fuck me already!”

Waspinator makes that smile again (the one that Dinobot now registers with “being a goddamn tease”) and removes his fingers, pausing to look at the transfluid coating them. By coating, well, it’s a lot. Waspinator’s going to have to get the berth dry cleaned kind of coated - and Waspinator hasn’t even gotten Dinobot to cum yet.

Waspinator wedges himself in between Dinobot’s legs, and doesn’t waste any more time to push his spike in. Dinobot’s grimace returns as Waspinator forces himself to slow down, watching Dinobot reach as a guide. Dinobot whimpers, bearing his teeth, but pushes to meet his hips with Waspinator’s. The wasp scolds him for the action with a small frown, shaking his head as Waspinator finishes fulling sliding his spike in.

“Wasp, please-“

Getting Dinobot to beg like this is also being stored in Waspinator’s memory for later. Being blown up less means he can keep track of these things easier. That please is all it takes and Waspinator starts a slow pace, keeping an eye on Dinobot as he does so. Waspinator resorts to fully bending over, hands angling Dinobot’s hips up as Waspinator continues to slowly increase the speed of his thrusts. Dinobot’s not even trying to hide how he’s reacting, and if either bot had the mind for it, they’d be glad that they’re in an abandoned residence and not the ship on earth where someone could hear them.

The speed increases and the room is full of noise, between the metal hitting metal, the whines and half broken pleas from Dinobot who is /so/ damn close but can’t quite, and the buzz of approval from Waspinator.

“W-wasp, Wasp-“ Dinobot’s overload is edging closer and he can feel it building up, but he knows he has to hold on until Waspinator’s close too. Not that Dinobot knows it, but Waspinator’s been holding on for some time too, he’s just been less vocal. Considering the norm? That’s shocking.

Dinobot can’t hold back any longer.

Overload hits him hard and fast, hard enough his optics go dim and he might as well have passed out. Waspinator simply hums, pulling his spike out and letting it hit. Dinobot’s still out for a bit before he seems to power on again, sitting up to look at Waspinator, panting like he’s never breathed air. Waspinator’s pulled out, sitting where he was previously.

“... Slag, Wasp, when did you become a tease?”  
“Waszzpinator’s alwaysz been on top.”

That cheery attitude makes Dinobot feel he might be wrong, but Dinobot isn’t about to argue. He flops back down from exhaustion, and Waspinator seems all to pleased to curl up with him - which he does by flopping down on Dinobot’s chest.

Dinobot exhales an “oof”, but doesn’t fight it.

“Waszzpinator lovesz you, Dinobot.”  
“Love you too, Wasp.”


End file.
